There for him
by Captain Alaska
Summary: <html><head></head>On February 18th, 2001, Cody suffered the worst day of his life. Now ten years later, how is he doing?</html>


Date: February 18 2001.

"All right guys just one hour left until the start of the new season of NASCAR!" 8 year old Cody announced to his friends Trent, Tyler, Owen, Noah and Gwen. They were all big fans of NASCAR, except for Gwen, she was just there to be friendly, frankly, she didn't even count NASCAR as a sport.

"Cody who is your favorite driver again,? Tyler asked.

"I don't have a favorite Tyler, I have TWO favorites. Dale Earnhardt in the number 3 Goodwrench Chevy and Jeff Gordon in the number 24 DuPont Chevrolet."

"You are a NASCAR nerd aren't you Cody," Noah remarked.

***1 hour later***

"BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY BOYS LET'S GO RACING!" The announcer, Darrell Waltrip, said.

"The 2001 NASCAR Winston Cup Series is under way in Daytona!" Benny Parsons continued for Darrell.

"Oh boy this is gonna be a GOOD season I can tell!" Cody said excitedly.

***Skip to about 50 laps in***

"So far this race has been awesome," Trent said as he brought out the soads for everyone. Trent handed everyone a soda and sat back with Gwen.

"Yeah man! Hey Cody how did your parents let you have the house to yourself? I mean you are only 8 and so are we!" Owen said.

"They said as long as we just watch NASCAR and don't do anything bad we can stay at home." Cody replied. He turned back to the screen and a smile creped onto his face. Truly NASCAR was Cody's favorite thing. If one went into his room, they might think they were in a NASCAR museum. "So Gwen are you having fun," Cody asked.

"Actually no Cody," Gwen said a little annoyed.

"Why not Gwen, don't you like NASCAR?" Cody asked a little hurt. He invited her over especially because he had a crush on her.

"No Cody I don't because it is a bunch of stupid people driving in circles, how is this a sport?" She raised her voice a little. Cody looked back at the screen even more hurt. But he felt a little better seeing the cars racing around. Now it was a commercial and everyone got up to stretch.

"Gwen, I'm sorry if I annoyed you with those questions." Cody said.

"Do you want to know something Cody," Gwen asked a little harshly.

"What Gwen." Cody asked back a little scared.

"I don't even like you! You are just annoying! Why did my parents have to move in next to you? You talk to me too much between our fences and at school! I am just being friendly! But now I regret it! Goodbye Cody!" Gwen said as she walked out the door and over to her house.

"Cody are you okay?" Tyler asked him. Cody started to tear up. His eight year old little hear just broke into little pieces.

"I think you guys should go," Cody replied. The other guys got up and left. Luckily they all lived in the same cul-de-sac and went home easily. Cody just laid down on the couch and watched the rest of the race.

***Gwen***

Gwen was beating herself up a little. Sure Cody could be annoying, but he was still the nicest kid she ever met. And she did like NASCAR a little. Her favorite part were the crashes. But she still felt guilty about what she said to Cody.

"Why am I a jerk? Every since daddy went up to heaven I have never been the same," She asked her stuffed bear, Gordy. Gordy just stared at her with his black and shiny eyes.

"You're right Gordy, I need to say sorry to Cody. Once mommy gets home."

***3 hours later***

Gwen had told her mom what happened. She was grounded for the next weekend about being mean. But once Gwen told her she wanted to apologize, then her mom took away the punishment.

"Okay Gwen, we are eating dinner her to apologize also, okay honey?" Her mom asked Gwen.

"Yes mommy," Gwen responded. They walked inside to smelling beef on the pan in the kitchen. No doubt Cody's mom was going to cook beef tacos. But where was Cody?

"Excuse me Mrs. Anderson?" Gwen asked.

"Yes honey? And please Gwen call me Mary," She said in her sweet voice.

"Okay Mary, where is Cody?"

"Oh he is in his room. He is VERY upset." Mary responded.

"Did I hurt him that bad?" Gwen asked in a worried tone.

"Uh no Gwen," Cody's dad, Earl, said.

"Well what's wrong with him Mary?" Gwen's mom asked.

"Go ask him yourself Gwen," Mary said as she got a cup of coffee for Gwen's mom.

Gwen started up the stairs to Cody's room. She saw a Jeff Gordon poster on Cody's door and knocked on it. She could hear faint sobs come from Cody. He opened the door and she saw his eyes all watery and red and puffy. He sniffled and let her in.

"Cody what's wrong? I'm sorry for what I said!" Gwen said hugging him. Cody started to cry again and Gwen rubbed his back to comfort him. "Cody you can tell me anything okay?"

Cody nodded and gathered up his breath. "Gwe-Gwen, on the last lap of the r-r-race," he sniffled again, "Dale Earnhardt crashed," he sniffled before crying again.

"You're crying just because he crashed? Cody from what you told me before, there is always next week," she said in her happy tone.

"N-not this time Gwen," Cody said before burying his head in her shoulder.

"Well what happened Cody?"

"Dale Earnhardt is DEAD!" Cody screamed before letting it all out again. Gwen gasped. She had never heard of a driver dying before! But this even hurt her. Of course she admired Dale too, but didn't want to admit it.

"Cody are you sure?"

"The president of NASCAR said, "We lost Dale Earnhardt!", Cody said in a soft voice. Gwen comforted him for awhile before they had to go to dinner.

After dinner, Gwen was allowed to stay the night since it was a three day weekend for them. Gwen stayed on the floor of Cody's room.

"Cody?" She asked around 10 o'clock.

"Yeah Gwen?"

"Just to let you know, I will always be there for you, okay?" She said.

"Thanks Gwen, that means a lot." Cody responded. Gwen got up and walked over to Cody's bed. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cody let out a cute little gasp. Gwen giggled and went to sleep. The next morning they watched cartoons and played NASCAR 2000 the video game. When Gwen left that night, she became a NASCAR fan as big as Cody.

***10 years later***

Gwen and Cody were in their senior year. And of course, Gwen kept her promise to Cody that they made ten years earlier. It turned out that 2001 was a good year for Cody also. His other favorite driver, Jeff Gordon, won the championship for the 4th time in his career. Even though Dale was dead, Cody still wore a Dale Earnhardt shirt every weekend.

"So Gwen, are you ready for the final night of High School?" Cody asked her at the High School auditorium.

"Yeah Cody, this is a little scary though. At least we're going to College together along with Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, and Noah. The ceremony started. Cody in his NASCAR graduation cap and Gwen in her Nightmare on Elm Street graduation Cap, walked down to their seats together. They waved to their parents in the stands and took their seats.

"As I look upon this class of 2011, I bid you all good luck with your lives," Principal McLean announced.

Cody and Gwen got their high school diplomas and hugged each other before their graduation song began. Cody 's suggestion won the drawing: Humans Being by Van Halen.

_There is just enough Christ in me  
>To make me feel almost guilty<br>Is that why God made us breed  
>To make us see we're Humans Being?<br>_

Cody and Gwen started to dance along with their friends at Geoff's party. It was a blow out. Every senior, except Courtney Weston showed up. Turned out she was banned for reasons unknown.

_You break this, I'll break all that  
>You break my balls with all your crap<br>_Cody finally wanted to tell Gwen what he felt. He walked up to her and began a conversation. "So we're finally out of the shackles of High School. I can't believe it." Cody said.

_Spread your disease like lemmings breeding  
>That's what makes us Humans Being<br>Shine on, shine on  
>Shine on, shine on<em>

"I know Cody, but at least we'll see each other every day at college." Gwen said back.

"Listen Gwen about that, I just wanted to tell you something, something I wanted to tell you ever since that fateful day in 2001."__

_Yeah! Some low life flat head scum infects  
>The sickness in his eyes reflects<br>You wonder why your life is screaming  
>Wonder why we're Humans Being<br>Shine on, shine on _

"What is it Cody?" Gwen asked. She had an idea, but she wanted to be sure._  
>Shine on, shine on<br>_

"Gwen, I love you," Cody blurted out. He thought beating around the bush would waste time.

Gwen was stunned. She didn't think she heard him right, but she did. "Cody," Gwen began.

"Yes Gwen?" Cody asked nervously. Gwen cupped his face and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Cody was surprised at first, but slowly moved into the kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later.

"I love you too Cody," Gwen finished.__

_Humans, Humans Being  
>We're just Humans (That's what makes us)<br>Humans Being (That's what makes us)  
>We're just humans (That's what makes us)<br>Humans Being (That's what makes us)  
>We're just humans (That's what makes us)<br>Humans Being (That's what makes us)  
>Humans Being!<br>We're just humans (That's what makes us)  
>Humans Being (That's what makes us)<br>Humans Being!_

Everyone started clapping, but not for the song, but for the fact Gwen and Cody were together. It was getting late, so Cody got on his Dale Earnhardt jacket and took Gwen home.

"Gwen, can I tell you something else?" Cody asked.

"Sure Cody, anything."

"I will be there for you, just like you told me ten long years ago." Cody said to her. He took her in her house. Her mom and brother were in New York for a business trip.

"Come on Cody, just stay with me tonight," Gwen pleaded with her puppy dog face.

"Okay how can I resist that face?" Cody climbed in bed with her and wrapped her arms around her. Gwen sighed and fell asleep almost immediately. Cody yawned and whispered, "always there for you."

**END**

**A.N. **Wow here is the longest story I ever wrote. I felt like I had to write this. Yes this February was the 10th anniversary of Dale Earnhardt's death. I watched it live on TV and had the same reaction Cody had. I hope you enjoyed. R&R P.S. I do not own anything here! And this is my 24th story in honor of Jeff Gordon so it is special to me in this way too.


End file.
